Don't You Dare Miss Me
by Insomniabug aka BabyBrown
Summary: You know, I think it's time for you to find a new town and friends, Matt. This place is obviously not good for your health.


**title**: _Don't You Dare Miss Me _(drabble)_  
><em>**pairing**: Matt/Rebekah (implied Klaus/Caroline)  
><strong>spoilers:<strong> everything up to 5x11

* * *

><p>"I'm gone not three months and look at the trouble you're in."<p>

He can feel them picking up right where they left off: genuine affection covered with sarcasm. An attempt to keep each other at arms length.

"Rebekah." The name is a question and prayer all in one. The smile on her face is radiant.

"You know, I think it's time for you to find a new town and friends, Matt. This place is obviously not good for your health."

"Yeah. Well you know what they say, better the devil you know than the devil you don't." He chuckles breathlessly. Adrenaline is still racing through his body and it's making him feel giddy. He's still unsure whether this is a dream or a hallucination, or something as equally confusing. "How'd you find me?"

Rebekah smiles, brushing off the dirt from her jacket. Matt can almost see her mentally calculating the cost of a new pair of boots to replace the ones currently caked in filth. "I heard you yelling for help, which probably wasn't the best use of your limited oxygen."

Matt frowns in confusion, rubbing the sore spot at the back of his head. When Nadia hit him, he fell down hard. "You heard me from New Orleans?"

"No, you idiot. Klaus and I were on our way to the Salvatore mansion to see the Petrova bitch finally succumb to her death." He doesn't take her response personally.

"Well, I'm glad your need to torture a girl on her deathbed brought you here, or else I'd be dead." He allows himself a genuine smile in her direction, and he can see her get a bit flustered.

"Please don't get attached just because I saved your life...again." The words sound harsh, but the smile on her face is one of intense relief and joy. He's not being conceited, but he knows she's pleased as punch whenever he gives her _that_ smile. They spent three months together, three intimate months, and he'd like to think his life held some importance to the blonde Original. Not a huge, life changing kind of connection, but a connection nonetheless.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Matt laughs, climbing out of the safe and onto the hard ground. He's a bit unstable on his feet, head trauma and oxygen deprivation will do that to a person, and Rebekah is by his side in a flash.

"Here." She reaches for him, ducking slightly and gingerly wrapping his arm around her neck.

"Thanks." The feel of her beneath him is familiar. Comforting even. He's grateful that she never treats his human body as a weakness; is never condescending like most supernaturals he's come in contact with. He's reminded of the three weeks they spent skiing in Sweden. Well, the three weeks they were _supposed_ to spend skiing. Their second day out on the slopes, Matt collided with another novice and ended up with a sprained ankle. Since it wasn't a serious sprain, and also really not wanting to tempt fate, he declined Rebekah's healing vampire blood and hobbled around the best he could on one crutch. Instead of teasing him or treating him like a burden, Rebekah spent most of those three weeks catering to his every need. _His every need_.

Suffice to say, they barely left their cabin for those three weeks.

Suddenly, Rebekah's tilting her head in a strange way, a look of intense concentration on her face. Spending most of his time around vampires and other supernaturals, he's come to recognize that as the universal super-hearing pose.

"What?" He's slightly worried Nadia has come back and is about to ambush them. Rebekah doesn't look distressed but her relaxed smile-turned-grimace doesn't exactly fill him with ease.

"Oh, nothing. Just some animals." Rebekah answers curtly. _(What he doesn't know is that she doesn't want to ruin their brief reunion with the spectacle happening a mile away, the sound of ripping clothes and snapping tree branches imperceptible to human ears. What he doesn't know is that in that moment, she's deciding to allow Tyler to return to Mystic Falls and make things incredibly awkward for the irritating blonde baby vampire her brother is obsessed with. And if it helps increase Tyler's need for revenge against her brother...well, that's an added bonus.)_

"Now, let's get you out of here before you get kidnapped and held as a bargaining chip...again." Rebekah gives him a sideways grin that makes him kind of want to kiss her. Maybe it's the fact he was just left for dead, locked in a safe and buried underground, but he actually _missed_ her. Not that he'd tell her...she'd probably stuff him back in the safe.

So instead, Matt just squeezes her shoulder affectionately and allows her to lead them back to the Salvatore mansion.

* * *

><p><em>These two are the cutest! Let me know what you think! =)<em>


End file.
